


All I Ever Wanted

by SasstrianPrissess



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-21 22:20:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2484404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SasstrianPrissess/pseuds/SasstrianPrissess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A GrellX oneshot, told from Grell's POV. rated M for language and hotness...and yaoi MAJOR yaoi, meaning exotic boyboy lovin XD Dedicated to ALL GrellX fans and to Grell Sutcliff himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Ever Wanted

Earlier~~~~

"Is that the guy who thinks he's a woman?"

"Heh, the only girlie thing about him is his hair."

"Some say he's enamored with a bound demon…"

"The biggest fool I've ever seen…"

"Idiot."

"He's a slut, though, right?"

"Yeah, he'd throw himself at any man with a pretty face."

"Like his senior year?"

"Ha! Remember when he sent all those nude photos of himself to the ex-reaper, Undertaker?

"Oh, yeah! Undertaker pretty much decorated the ENTIRE school with blown up posters and what not. Man, Grell's reaction was hilarious! He cried like a giant baby!"

"Remember that other time when he was caught giving a blow job to Ronald in the school's library?"

"And jerking off to Will's name in the boy's bathroom?"

"And that other time when he was caught with those yaoi mangas?"

"Dude, that was one interesting year…"

"Say, did he ever get laid?"

"Only once. When he lost his virginity."

"Who was the dumbass that fucked that whore?"

"Some say it was Scott's, but I don't think that was true…"

"Oh, well. I just hope the skank overhears us. Look, He's standing over there."

"If not…watch this…Hey Grell! You stupid, fugly cunt! No one likes you and no one ever will!"

Present~~~~

The tears slid silently down my cheeks, the scalding shower water mixing with them. My hands worked without thinking. All of my anger and sorrow throbbing harshly in an off rhythm to my natural heartbeat. A door opened and closed.

"Grell, I'm back!"

A knock sounded on the bathroom door.

"Grell?"

The door opened.

"Grell, what are you doing!

The knife was snatched away from me and the shower water cut off.

"Dammit, Grell, what the fuck did you think you were doing?"

My body was being dried gently, my wrists softly and kindly bandaged up. I was now held tightly into his chest.

"What the hell were you thinking?" He whispered, softly rocking me.

I couldn't stop myself, my hands clenched the front of his specially tailored coat as harsh sobs wracked my body, "I'm sorry, but I just can't take it anymore…no one loves me…"

His fingers ran soothingly through my hair, untangling any knots gently, "I don't know who put that idea into your head, but there is someone who does…" he tilted my chin, pressing a soft kiss onto my trembling lips, "me. I love you, Grell." He kissed me again, "And no matter what those idiots at your work say, I always will. Why else do you think I decided to let you move in with me?" Another kiss, "So don't listen to their lies, listen to your heart and my truth."

Even with his comforting words, my co-worker's harsher taunts still rang malevolently in my ears, "Am I stupid?...Ugly?"

"No, Grell," He answered, crushing me into him, "You're not. To me you're the most beautiful, hot, gorgeous, sexy, and intelligent woman I've never deserved to look at. Even now, I'm unworthy to hold you in my arms."

As if it was a second thought, he picked me up bridal style and carried me to the bedroom. Gently, he lowered me onto the black and red silk sheets. Taking a step back, he began stripping himself. Once he was fully nude, he crawled on top of me, out mouths connecting in a heated, passionate kiss.

"I love you, Grell," He moaned in my mouth, grinding his hips into mine. He kissed me again, this time hard enough to hurt.

"But what about-" He quickly pecked my lips, interrupting me.

"He can wait, because right now," He ducked down, trailing soft kisses along my neck and collarbone, "you're more important to me."

I could only moan softly at his gentleness. His hands working kindly with his mouth to bring me closer to his beautiful lips. He nibbled softly at my hips, my moans subtly increasing in volume. Slowly, he dragged his skillful tongue to the base of my semi-hard erection. He kissed and licked and bit softly up and down my shaft, arousing me to aching fullness. Tauntingly, he ran his tongue up and down the thick, prominent under-vein before deep-throating me.

I nearly screamed at the tight friction his throat created around the oh so sensitive tip as he swallowed and sucked greedily. With a breathy scream, I came hard in his decadent mouth. He swallowed every drop, cleaning off my softening cock with gentle flicks of his tongue. My breathing came in hard, erratic gasps as he flipped me onto my stomach. He pulled my hips back to meet his, by doing so, he ground his thick, dripping need into my ass.

"Ngh! Oh, Grell! Do you not know how good you feel?" He growled breathlessly behind me.

Now he spread my knees, thrusting up so that the leaking tip of his turgid member gently tapped me beneath my sac. With both hands, he spread my ass cheeks and blew maddeningly sweet air onto my throbbing entrance. My back arched as his wicked tongue lapped erotically at my hole. I trembled as he would teasingly push against the first ring of muscle, then withdraw and do it again.

"Please!...AH!...ah-p-please!" I begged, screaming into the pillow to muffle my voice, "Please just…AH!"

He had complied, pushing in his tongue as far as he could…fucking me has hard as he could with it. I felt the euphoria build in intensity, my cock achingly hard again. Finally, he withdrew his tongue and kissed my hole, his lips making a loud, wet smacking sound as he did so. Dizzily, I tried to catch my breath before I felt him insert a dry digit.

I bit the pillow, hissing at the slight burning sensation as he slowly slid his long finger in just a little past the second knuckle. Gasping loudly, I felt the tiny prick of the tip of his nail, softly searching. He withdrew and pushed in a second finger, this time-lubed with his saliva. My hips began bucking wantonly as those magnificent fingers scissored relentlessly, he inserted a third and began thrusting them, mocking what his hips would soon do.

"Don't tease-AAAAH!" My hips jerked violently down onto his fingers when they'd brushed against my prostate, flickering little stars bursting behind clenched eyes.

I nearly stopped breathing as he continued to toy with the hidden, sensitive nub. A fourth finger joined the fun, his thumb pressing evilly onto my perenium as a hand snaked around my writhing hips to wrap around my throbbing, pulsing cock. He began pumping me in time to his finger thrusts, both increasing in speed and pressure. My body couldn't take it anymore, I came again, screaming as he still continued to finger fuck me relentlessly. By now my body was convulsing and shaking uncontrollably, my voice losing its volume. I was crying again, but not because I was sad, but because he never stopped trying to force my body to undergo such sinful pleasure.

All at once, he removed his fingers and pressed his thick cock (lubed with my own cum) into my sensitive, overworked hole. He barely pushed in the tip before pulling me up-my weight spearing me onto his pulsing shaft. Now I really couldn't breath! With one arm wrapped around my waist and his other tilting my chin back to nip and suck at my exposed throat, he began thrusting into me-every thrust slamming into my abused prostate.

The hand once tilting back my chin now ghosted down to pinch and caress pouting nipples. The arm once around my waist pulled back slightly and now began to work my quickly re-stiffening flesh. His long, thick cock filled me continuously-with every forbidden thrust he'd pull out completely then impale me fully and repeatedly with erratic, lust and love filled thrusts. My body jerked and writhed in his hold, I had never known him to be this voracious outside of a fight.

"Cum for me, Grell," He gasped into my ear, biting on the soft lobe, "What I'm doing to you now is nothing compared to what my body wants to do to you…nothing to how much my body craves to be buried in yours…nothing to how much I love you!"

Out of a miracle, my voice hit a higher octave as my orgasm racked every fiber of my soul. My cum splattered everywhere, soiling his hand, my thighs, and the sheets in front of us. My hole clenched hotly and tightly around him, causing his release. He screamed into my ear as his own cum soothing coated my insides with a hot, thick layer. Our bodies were locked with post-orgasmic bliss, our breathing harsh and burning as air filled our oxygen-deprived lungs. He kissed my shoulder, withdrawing slowly.

"You're all I could ever want, all I could ever love…" He whispered, turning my weak body to face him. He kissed me passionately before continuing, "Even if no one else wants or even likes you…I do." He caressed my cheek as tears slowly coursed down them, his motions stopped long enough for him to reach to his side and bring up a small, black box, "I've found nothing that represents what you mean to me," He opened it, inside-nestled in black velvet- a single fiery ruby anchored to a pure silver band, "but this…this came close enough…" He took it out and slipped it onto my left ring finger, "I want you to marry me, Grell…will you?"

New tears welled up in my eyes as I brought his face closer to mine for another heated kiss, "Yes." I whispered against his lips, "You're all I could ever need or love…all I could ever want, Sebastian…"


End file.
